Forever & Always
by volante296
Summary: Raul finds a distraught Frida and offers to help her spy on El Tigre's date with the Black Cuervo. But what she finds could change her and Manny's relationship forever. Will it be for the better? -I fixed the POV stuff up guys! - Sorry about that!
1. Goodbye safe haven

**A/N: Ok, this is my first attempt at an EL Tigre fic. Well, so much for loner time, huh? Seriously, no one leaves me alone! I am so sorry about the POV mix up in my first post. That is the type of accident that happens when you stay up late editing your story. ******** Name of this story: courtesy of Taylor Swift's song, Forever and Always.**

**Disclaimer: I own as much of El Tigre as a Hobo owns a house. Therefore, I own absolutely nothing.**

Frida sat in the corner of a damp, dark alley way, somewhere in the middle of Miracle City.

Everywhere around her she saw people bustling around the busy streets. She could be an empathetic person when she wanted to be. She almost felt their angst, their purpose as they quickly strode around the city, so full of life. The kind of life that she longed for.

But all her other feelings were pushed away by the pain cursing through her veins, hitting her heart hard.

She had felt feverish all afternoon. The people around her, noticing her pale colour and rising temperature, had offered her painkillers constantly. Yet, she refused them all. What she had couldn't be helped by medicine. She was suffering from emotional sickness and that required a healing of its own.

Her sombre trail of thought was interrupted by another presence in the lonely alley way. She raised her head, to find her haven empty. She shook her head at her silliness. Of course no one would even register her sobbing form, while they got on with their busy lives.

Yet, she still couldn't bring herself to look away. She heard some rustling behind two garbage bins in the corner.

A small black and white kitten appeared. Frida was a sucker for cats and this one seemed just so cute, with its small, black, crescent moon shaped patch under its nose. Then, she noticed something just below that. It was a moustache, but not just any moustache.

"Raul?" There was a flash of black as Raul ripped himself off the kitten. The tiny creature howled in pain as it ran out of the alley and turned into the main street.

She eyed Raul curiously. "What are you doing here?"

The black hairs that were Raul sculpted themselves into a hand, which she gratefully took and pulled her off the cold, stone floor into a standing position. She watched as his body formed a pair of legs walking on the spot, an arrow pointing to her and finally the same hand that pulled her up. The _helping_ hand.

"You want to help me?" she asked, her voice echoing her disbelief.

Raul simply made a nodding gesture. Suddenly, two hairy black hands had wrapped themselves around her, pulling her into a tight hug. A few minutes later, he pulled away and curved into a question mark. She felt a surge of trust for this fun loving moustache, so, she let it all out.

"It's Manny! He came to me this morning and he's so happy! And he tells me how he's taking _her_ out to dinner at _el restaurante del amor, _tonight!"

She felt fresh salty tears fall as a hand patted me on the back. She was now almost back to violent sobs. Raul pointed to hrt again, then created a love heart and stretched into a pair of claws, ending in a question mark.

"Do I _l-love_ him?" He nodded. "I… Yeah, I guess I do…" She looked back up to see a light bulb shape spring into the air. "You have an idea?"

Raul imitated a tick. His body twisted and turned as she watched his plan unfold

"So," She began reciting back his plan. "You want to spy on their date, to see how it's going?" There was another nod.

She thought about it some more. It would be better than staying here and moping. "Ok, Raul. Lead on."

She followed the black mass out of her safe haven, towards what may be the biggest mistake of her life.

**A/N: Well, not exactly my best work. Oh well, we'll see what you guys think. This chapter is dedicated to the sweet kitty, Luna. I based the kitty cat character on her. Complete with the crescent moon under the nose. **

**-Love- volante296 **


	2. Goodbye forever?

A/N: I am soo sorry that it took me this long to update. I know, I say that all the time but seriously, life has been pretty hectic lately. I had almost forgotten about this story, until I received a review telling me to update already. So, thank you manman 44 for your dedication to this story, your review meant a lot. So, finally, here you go. Love you guys!

Disclaimer: Repeat after me, Volante-296-Does-Not-Own-Anything! Good, now we're clear.

Frida silently followed Rauls hairy shadow around the side of the large, red building that was _El Restaurante De Amor. _She slid between large empty crates that littered the clearing behind the restaurant. She nudged one of the more solid looking ones under the window with her foot and stood on top of it to get a better look.

She felt a tug at the bottom of her shorts and looked down to see Raul glancing expectantly up at her.

"Oh, sorry Raul." With that, she lifted him up onto her shoulder and together they examined the scene inside.

Frida felt a surge of pain through her heart. There, in the middle of the restaurant sat Manny and The Black Cuervo, leaning across the small dining table and gazing into each other's eyes. Frida watched their faces slowly edge closer and closer together.

Suddenly, something inside her snapped. She felt a current of anger course through her, overcoming her next actions.

She drew away from the window and sprinted quickly back around the side of the building, dodging crates as she did and leaving a stunned Raul in a heap on the floor.

Frida burst through the door, into the restaurant, heading straight for their table. She knocked over an outraged waiter and several chairs as she did, and not caring in the least. She needed to stop them. She needed to get him away from _her._

"So, there I was, trapped by this huge metal tentacle thing and-"

The Cuervo had noticed her tall figure looming behind manny, her shocked expression stopping him mid sentence.

"What?"

He turned around, the Cuervo's initial look of shock mirrored on his face.

"Frida? What are you doing here?"

"I-I-"

"She obviously had nothing better to do, so decided to disturb our night out." The Cuervo spat "Lonely, were you? Can't face the fact that Manny is happy with _me?_"

Before she could even register her own movements, she was on top of The Cuervo. She grabbed a chunk of her jagged, black hair and pulled as hard as she could. I could feel her digging her nails into her skin, but she didn't care, as long as she was causing her pain.

They were rolling around the floor of the restaurant, knocking over tables and whatever else was in their way. Frida could see Manny's mortified face out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't stand it.

A blood curdling scream sounded through the room as she sunk her teeth as hard as she could into the Cuervo's arm.

They both rolled away from each other, glaring at the other. Manny was still there, next to the table. He seemed to be avoiding moving, fearing that it might spark another catfight.

"Uh," He was looking from one to the other, much like watching a tennis match.

The Cuervo pulled herself up into a sitting position, still clutching the place where she had bitten her, a feeling of satisfaction consuming her, knowing she had caused her discomfort.

"See what she did Manny? She's crazy, out of control. You can't just let her get away with this, can you?"

Manny stared at her for a few seconds as if evaluating me.

"Manny?" The Cuervo's face was both uncertain and impatient.

He dropped his Gaze to the ground.

"No, Frida, you- you should go home. Leave us alone."

Time seemed to stand still. Had he really just said that? The pleased smirk on the Cuervo's face gave confirmation.

In her frenzy, she hadn't realised that Raul had entered the scene. Next thing she new, he had launched himself at Manny, a black fist of fury soaring through the air.

"Raul! Stop!" He paused, mid air and fell in a heap on the floor. "Don't bother." She choked out, between sobs.

She turned around and headed for the door, through the crowd of onlookers that had gathered around the table.. "Come on Raul, let's go."

"Frida!" She heard Manny's voice call out her name and she stopped, halfway through the door.

She turned around to see him staring up at her. Was that sadness, or disappointment on his face? She was half expecting him to announce the end of their friendship then and there. She wasn't sure whether she could handle that.

Instead, He simply, yet clearly mouthed the two words she was least expecting. "I'm sorry."

With that, he turned around to face the Cuervo again. Frida pushed through the door into the cool night, half blinded by tears, with Raul close behind.

**A/N: Sorry guys, I left it on a slight cliffy. What is Manny playing at? Why is he apologising? Is there a reason behind his sudden interest in The Cuervo? These are all questions you can torture yourselves with until the next chapter. Also, Sorry if it was OOC. I'm not really that sure how the characters should act. Sorry if the Cuervo sounded a little mean in this, if it was too much, please let me know. Don't worry though; she may not stay that mean. I actually kind of like the Black Cuervo, I just needed her to be 'the enemy' I guess you'd say, for this plot.**

**Over and out,**

**-love- Volante296**


End file.
